Taking Over Me
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: A tragic thing happens to Sora after graduation and he flips. But now Roxas finally is able to connect with Sora and promise to 'fix him'. Would Roxas trick Sora into submission or choose to be with him in a peaceful world of bliss.


Rea: Hey peoples…I've just realized that I've never written a SoRoku fanfic yet. I've included the pairing in other related stories but I've never singled it out. So after fishing through my library of songs I listen to a few that seemed to blow my mind at how they related to the couple. Mostly Evanescence was the inspirer, so I hope you all like it. The italicized is Roxas and the regular is Sora…just so there is no confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy related material…Square does.

__________________________-

_**Taking Over Me**_

I wake up but still feel as though I'm stuck in a living dream. I open my eyes to reveal dull blue orbs instead of bright cerulean. Day after day began to morph into one after that fateful day. I don't know what possessed Riku to do such a thing…he even took Kairi with him. They decided since we had graduated from school we should go out and have a few drinks. Instead of going along with my two best friends I turned my back and went home. That's the last time I saw Riku's shimmering lunar hair and Kairi's crimson locks to go with their smiling faces. A downpour started that gloomy night as I had sat alone in my room staring out the window as the drops of water crashed against the pane. Riku had drunk a little too much and drove anyway. Not that it would have mattered…they were both smashed from the alcohol. He drove the car he received from his birthday straight off the bridge and into the water that cuts into the main island. You would think the Mayor would have done something to prevent people from driving off, especially when we live on an island…Destiny Islands.

I went to bed that night hopefully thinking that I would just call Riku in the morning and see if he and I could get together like old times. I woke up to the blaring TV from downstairs. As I jump off the last step I spot my mother on the couch crying, while a police man sat next to her. With red puffy and watery eyes she looks at me, motioning for me to come over. Unwillingly I do and she ran her fingers through my spiked brown hair. "Honey…Riku and Kairi went out drinking last night and…they had no designated driver...Sora honey they…drove off the bridge….They're dead."

I remember after she said that I had just run out of the house in my pajama pants, never wanting to look back. I paddled the small boat all the way out to our island the three of us use to play on along with a few others. As I stepped onto the dock that's when it all began; a small voice, barely above a murmur, whispered into my ear…or at least I thought it did. _Sora…I'm here for you. To keep you company…from breaking…Talk to me._

Naturally I thought I was just hearing things. I mean I had traveled in a Gummi Ship with a duck and a dog to find a king mouse and my companions; visiting others worlds besides my own and attempting to deal away with heartless and nobodies. I myself have a nobody self…Roxas. It happened when I became a temporary heartless…long story short; the love of my friends saved me and brought me back to the light while Roxas had to spend his short year and few days in darkness. It never occurred to me that he could and would talk to me…I mean he **is** me right? Or do nobodies have there own…purpose and destiny. Maybe…and if Roxas does, then I would gladly walk on water to go and see him as him and not as my reflection.

I slowly stride over to the crystal waterfall. I peer over into the water and furiously rub at my eyes as soon as I set sight onto my reflection- I mean friend. Spiked up blonde hair and lively blue eyes that could stand out against the darkest black, he smiles at me sweetly and to my own surprise I at first smile back before backing away quickly. _Are you not happy to see me Sora? I've tried for so long to speak to you…you aren't just my other. I want to help you. Talk to me, I'll let you live behind me and be safe. I can fix you._

At those last utter of words I yell in rage at the water, "Don't try to fix me! I'm not broken!" I inhale the ocean breeze and quickly scamper into the Secret Place. Normally where the door that introduced me to those other worlds stood there is now just cold stone; smooth to the touch, indicating no other exit out of this cave. My pale hands push against the stone, willing for there to be, in reality, a door to take me away.

_Sora…you are broken. Let me help. Please Sora? Let me try to take your mind into peace. I won't do anything to hurt you. I've lost my friends too…Axel…Demyx…they're gone and now yours are too. I understand, so let me help fix you, who else knows you best beside your Nobody?_

Tears spill out over the corners of my eyes, giving my answer of surrender. "Fine…Roxas I give up. Help me. Save me…Fix me…" Almost instantaneously I plunge into a warm glow of white light. It engulfs me and I let my eyes snap shut, taking me away from that life.

_I didn't think Sora would trust me with so much of himself. I guess I should start by making things right. But where should I start? Ah yes, family…that's always a good start. Now in Sora's form I make my way back to his home, to put his mother to ease before she never sees him again. That way…at least people will be able to see me. _

_Opening the door the older woman of about forty pulls me into her arms and begins to sob. "Oh Sora, honey, you're okay. I was so worried…you are okay aren't you, Sora?"_

_Not use to being called Sora, it takes me a moment to reply. "Yes Mom I'm fine. I think I'm going to go on a small road trip. I promise I'll write though. I need to get away from these memories…you understand don't you?"_

_Although hurt and worry shone brightly in the woman's eyes she smiles and pushes me to the stairs, "Yes, yes I understand. You go get dressed and pack. I'll get something to cook so you can at least eat before you…leave."_

_"Thanks Mom, I appreciate it," came the thanks from my mouth…Sora's mouth. Geez I want my own body back, not that I want to leave Sora in the light but I want a life, back in a world that will accept me._

_Once I had finished packing two pages of Sora's stuff I finally decide that even two bags is risky, especially since I'll be going through that door. I envelop the woman called Mom in a hug before picking the black backpack and small suitcase and leaving. Walking didn't take very long and the breeze feels good against me. But as I begin to paddle back out to the island the winds pick up speed and the waves crash around me. Trying to avoid getting wet I pick up my pace as well and double my paddling arriving at the docks in no time at all. Placing the bags at my feet I place my hands on the cold wall of stone concealing the door. With all my might and power I destroy the illusion and open the door, welcoming the portal that will take me far away. _

_Stepping through the threshold and the door closing behind me I feel as if I'm being ripped away from the Sora's body. Strange enough I don't want to be…I want my own life, my own body, my own mind, but I want Sora with me there too or I'm not completely whole. Finally I'm able to hear __**my **__own heartbeat in my ears as stare ahead with a hand on __**my **__heart. But would Sora want to share it with me? Attempting to drive the thoughts of loneliness away I close my eyes, welcoming the future in._

I didn't know how long I was resting in the light but when I awoke I became aware of the stone flooring beneath me. I glance at my surroundings and gasp aloud. "Could I really be back in…Radiant Gardens?"

A chuckle comes from behind me and I turn around. There he stood all twenty-five years of his glory. Brown hair falling to his shoulders, stormy blue eyes smiling at me, and the scar that runs over from eyebrow to bridge of his nose holds only pride, "So Sora, you're back huh? Who's your friend?"

Friend…? What friend…? I glance behind me to see that blonde hair and same attire, Roxas. I gently shake his shoulder forcing him awake. He yawns and stares up at me, "Sora? Did we really make it? Wow…didn't think it would work."

In utter disbelief I ignore everything else. "What do you mean? You did this? Roxas how could you?"

My blonde look alike only frowns, "Sorry…but you were hurting and I…I wanted to fix you. Make you happy again…to be happy with me." At that I can't help but to smile and embrace my nobody- no my friend in a hug. For Roxas is not a nobody…he's a somebody. Roxas pulls away and looks over my shoulder, "Let me guess…I know you, you're from Sora's memories. Grrr…what is your name?" The brunet goes to answer to Roxas self-questioning when Roxas speaks up. "Oh ya you're Squall right?"

An exasperated sigh escapes from 'Squall's lips and an amused snicker comes from behind him. He turns to see the one and only Cloud. All adorned in his black glory, completely contrasting from his intense sapphire eyes and flaxen spiked hair. "That's not such a good idea Roxas. You should only call him Leon or he'll cut out your tongue."

Leon shoots Cloud a playful glare as the blonde wraps his arm around Leon's waist. Smiling Leon turns his attention back to me, "Are you here to stay this time?"

Cautiously I turn to Roxas then back to the two obvious lovers, "Yes…do you know a place we can stay till we can get one of our own?"

Cloud nods, "Yeah, with us, unless you would rather stay with Cid and Yuffie, accompanied by Merlin and Aerith. Just come by later, go say hi to everyone."

I nod and the two walk off, hand in hand, so unusual for the two of their personalities…but I let it go. I face Roxas as we begin to walk off after them, "Why did you do all of this, I can't be the reason?"

Roxas shakes his head making his blonde spikes sway with the movement. "Sora…I feel now…my heart after I stepped through the door I heard **my** heartbeat not yours…**mine**. I want to share it with you…always."

For once in my life I feel as though now my friends are watching over me, encouraging me to do what's best. I smile brightly and grasp Roxas' hand in my own, "Of course, once we shared and now we always will."

_Anything can conquer the curse of loneliness._

_Sora continues to live in Radiant Gardens with the rest of his friends and his now lover, Roxas. The two finally got their own place to live and simple jobs to make because of the small and almost desolate city. Finally both the Nobody and the Somebody can be themselves and share in an emotion so true that it makes every day special and rare. Sometimes tragic events happen to those we are close to and love so that we can move forward and find something that has been right in front of us the whole time. Loneliness is not forever…it just likes to hang around and sulk with you. But both Sora and Roxas defeated this loneliness that plagued the both of them. By accepting a love between themselves that from some views is forbidden and disturbing…they find it full and rewarding to have a person who cares about themselves and you at the exact same time. Two sides to the same life or two lives on the same side? _

_That's for others to ponder for themselves because in Radiant Gardens they all live happily waiting for the next adventure to come around and let them conquer it once again._


End file.
